Au cœur d'un Terrier
by Kurtnie
Summary: OS. Ernie rentre tard dans son dortoir et découvre son meilleur ami Justin en plein cauchemar. Justin va alors lui demander de dormir avec lui...


**Au_ cœur d'un Terrier._**

La Salle Commune était silencieuse en cette nuit du 4 septembre 1996. Les cours avaient repris et les Pousfsouffle étaient du genre travailleurs, la nuit était consacrée à dormir afin de reposer ses méninges et reprendre des forces pour affronter une nouvelle journée remplie de cours, de devoirs mais aussi de bonne humeur. Car oui, l'une des chose que l'on ne pouvait reprocher aux Jaunes et Noirs était leurs mauvaises humeurs. Un Poufsouffle de mauvaise humeur était presque impossible à voir, ces gamins là avaient toujours un sourire suspendu aux lèvres à se demander si ils ne souriaient pas aussi dans leur sommeil.

Cependant un élève ne dormait pas encore, pas qu'il était moins travailleur que les autres ou qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose d'interdit comme se rendre dans les couloirs après le couvre feu. Non, le petit Blaireau était adossé à l'un des coins de la cheminée en bois gravée sur toute sa surface de blaireaux dansants, les flammes étaient encore bien vives et lui permettait de finir son roman.

Le jeune homme était un passionné de lecture mais aussi de Créatures Magiques même si il était peureux et ce encore plus depuis sa deuxième année, il avait une peur incroyable de ces Créatures mais à croire que le Blaireau était légèrement maso, il aimait lire ces pages parlant de créatures monstrueuses.

Le volume qui ne comportait plus que deux pages à lire pour le Poufsouffle était la fin d'un des romans les plus captivant mais aussi les plus effroyable qu'il ait lu jusqu'à présent.

Le garçon était âgé de 16 ans, il était en sixième année et donc pouvait se permettre de lire des livres assez sanguinaires, horrible, mais Le Cœur Velu d'une Acromentula était vraiment incroyable et repoussait toutes les idées que le jeune garçon pouvait avoir.

Une fois qu'il eut fini sa lecture le Blond se releva tout en prenant son plaid afin de rejoindre son dortoir et rêver de cette histoire. Alors qu'il allait déposer son livre sur la table ronde où quelques objets reposaient il sentit comme une chatouille sur sa tête. Au lieu de crier de peur à cause de sa lecture, un petit rire franchit des lèvres du Poufsouffle même si il en avait l'habitude après toutes ses années passées ici. Il se faisait toujours surprendre par les vrilles de fougères ou de lierres qui caressaient ses cheveux. Cela était possible grâce aux pots en cuivre que leur directrice de Maison, madame Chourave -Professeur de Botanique- avait apporté à ses élèves en plus des cactus et des nombreuses plantes qui dansaient et parlaient quand on s'approchait d'elles. Sa Salle Commune était le lieu le plus sûr de cette terre pour lui.

L'antre des Blaireaux du collège était aussi atypique que les élèves qu'elle acceptait. Déjà avant de pouvoir rentrer dans cette pièce, valait mieux ne pas être étourdi. Leur Salle Commune était accessible par le même couloir qui menait aux cuisines peut-être ce détail cachait-il un autre secret.

C'était la pile de grands tonneaux près du tableau qui conduit aux cuisine qui 'cachait' l'entrée de cette salle. Qui la cachait non qui en était l'ouverture ! En outre, le deuxième tonneau en partant du bas, au milieu de sa rangée s'ouvrait lorsqu'une personne frappait dessus au rythme de quatre coups qui représentaient les syllabes de 'Helga Poufsouffle'. Pour tout autre tonneau frappé ou au mauvais nombre de coups un flot de vinaigre vient asperger l'intrus. La raison pour laquelle le Blond s'y sentait si bien c'est que cette pièce, leur chez eux, faisait véritablement penser à un terrier. Une fois passé le tonneau, il devait parcourir une petite distance sur une petite pente douce qui n'avait pas de revêtement c'était de la terre battue, ce petit exercice menait à la pièce principale de la Salle Commune dont le plafond bas donne encore plus l'impression d'être dans un terrier. Les Gryffondor se vantaient toujours d'avoir la Salle Commune la plus accueillante et chaleureuse de Poudlard mais aucun n'avait mis les pieds dans celle des Poufsouffle et pas un seul Blaireau, qui étaient les élèves plus pacifistes du château, n'auraient voulu contredire un Lion de même qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à se venter ou faire de l'ombre aux autres. Ces deux maisons étaient connues pour s'entendre parfaitement alors pourquoi vouloir créer une dispute.

Lorsqu'il eut déposé son livre le jeune homme alla directement dans son dortoir essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les garçons qui dormaient déjà à poings fermés.

Tandis qu'il était en train de se glisser auprès de sa peluche favorite Patapouf dans son lit à Baldaquin recouvert d'une grosse couette en patchwork, il entendit son meilleur ami bouger dans son sommeil murmurant de petits mots.

Il faisait froid dans les couloirs de Poudlard à cette période de l'année. Emmitouflé dans une cape d'hiver et dans son Écharpe aux couleurs Jaune et Noir, un garçon à peine âgé de douze ans parcourait les couloir afin de se rendre dans sa salle commune. « **Non, non , non pas par là...** »

Mais sa voix était suppliante. Inquiet que l'autre garçon fasse un cauchemar, le Poufsouffle s'approcha de lui. Quand il fût à la hauteur du visage du jeune homme Le Blaireau constata avec une boule dans le ventre que son meilleur ami était de nouveau pris dans l'un de ses cauchemars. Cela se produisait souvent à la rentrée scolaire. Il savait très bien ce qui tourmentait son meilleur ami. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du Brun et le secoua légèrement afin de le réveiller. « **Justin, Justin, réveille toi...** ».

Il entendait comme une sorte de bruit, le garçon marcha encore plus vite un peu paniqué. Il n'aimait pas tellement se promener la nuit seul dans les couloirs sachant que Potter pouvait le pétrifier. Son meilleur ami lui avait dit de rester enfermé dans sa salle commune. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Tandis qu'il remontait le couloir, il vit le bas d'une ombre vaporeuse c'était celle de l'un des fantôme de Poudlard. Le Brun souffla rassuré puis leva la tête pour saluer celui-ci mais à travers lui il vit deux yeux jaune brillant...

Le garçon hurla à pleins poumons dans la pièce avant d'ouvrir ses yeux en grand complètement paniqué. Puis il le vit le Blond et fonça dans ses bras « **Ernie !** ». Le Blond serra son meilleur ami dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots rassurants. « **Je suis là Justin. Tout va bien.** ».

Les deux garçons étaient tout de suite devenus amis, tout deux Poufsouffles, de la même année : Ernie Macmillan et Justin Finch-Fletchley étaient devenus comme un duo, inséparables tout comme ces oiseaux qui ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et ce d'autant plus quand Justin se fit pétrifier par le Basilic en deuxième année échappant à la mort grâce à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

Certains élèves ne connaissant pas le duo, pouvaient se poser des questions en les regardant. Se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, en couple. Mais, Ernie se fichait bien des ragots, il eut si peur quand son ami fut pétrifié qu'à partir de cet accident, il n'hésita plus à être démonstratif envers ce dernier. Mais ces commères avaient raison, Ernie avait depuis toujours ressentit plus que de l'amitié pour Justin mais il ne lui avait jamais dit de peur que cela mette fin à leur relation amicale.

Les autres garçons du dortoir s'étaient eux aussi réveillés par le cri du Brun voyant que Ernie s'occupait de lui, les autres se rallongèrent pour retourner dans leurs rêves. Ils en avaient l'habitude, les cauchemars de Justin étaient présent dans leur vie, sa vie depuis ce soir là. Le garçon revoyait cette scène maint et mainte fois hurlant et se réveillant toujours au même moment.

Juste avant de sentir de nouveau pétrifié, enfermé dans son propre corps ne pouvant ni bouger, ni parler. Juste rester avec ses pensées, ses questions et son malheur. Car même si Justin avait toujours était un garçon positif, quand il se retrouva enfermé en lui même pendant plusieurs jours, tout espoir en lui l'avait quitté. Même si ses amis venaient régulièrement le voir, il n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien et n'en savait rien. Pour lui il allait rester ainsi à jamais. Entre la mort et la vie, dans un monde noir où seul son esprit continuait de fonctionner. Plus le temps passait plus Justin avait l'impression que la mort aurait été plus douce que cette torture psychique.

Justin avait finit par se clamer et desserrer de Ernie. Le Poufosuffle se recula pour retourner à son lit mais le Brun attrapa sa manche qu'il serra « **Dors avec moi...** ». Le Poufsouffle se retourna vers son meilleur ami et lui sourit tout en murmurant « **Fais moi une place.** ». Le Brun s'exécuta tout de suite et ouvrit sa couverture pour que Ernie s'y faufile, ce que le Blond fit tout de suite.

Une fois installé la tête sur l'un de ses bras le Blond tourna celle-ci vers son meilleur ami et le regarda à l'aide des rayons de la Lune qui éclairait un peu la pièce. Ses yeux furent tout de suite attirés par ceux de glaces du jeune homme. Ernie s'y perdit une fois de plus. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour essayer de contrôler son envie soudaine d'embrasser le jeune homme. Voyant le Blond faire Justin tandis une main qui alla toucher la lèvre de Ernie.

« **Ne te fais pas mal, petit Ernie** » Sa voix était tel un murmure pour ne pas réveiller les autres élèves. Les yeux d'Ernie s'étaient alors ouvert en grand mais il finit par sourire à son meilleur ami avant d'embrasser ses doigts.

« **Promis mon Justin. Tu devrais te rendormir...** » Le Brun hocha doucement la tête et bougea pour poser sa joue sur son torse ce que Ernie lui permit de faire.

Ernie avait passé toute une partie de la nuit à regarder son meilleur ami dormir tout en lui caressant et jouant avec ses cheveux. Il se sentait bien quand ils étaient si proche. Mais le sommeil finit tout de même par le capturer.

Justin avait dormit comme un bébé le reste de la nuit câlinant son Ernie. Il se réveilla entendant ses camarades se lever et sortir du dortoir. Mais le souffle calme, posé et lent de Ernie dans ses cheveux indiqua au Poufsouffle que celui-ci dormait toujours. Le Brun bougea doucement pour ne pas le réveiller et le laisser encore dormir. Ses yeux détaillèrent le jeune homme, ses mèches blondes qui lu tombé sur le front, ses cils long, sa peau douce pas encore prête à avoir une barbe puis ses lèvres...

Ce que ne savait pas Ernie c'était que Justin était fou amoureux de lui depuis.. Depuis toujours en fait. Le Brun n'arrivait pas à mettre de date sur le moment où il avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour Ernie, pour lui ce resenti remontait à très loin. Justin avait toujours était jaloux de l'intérêt que les gens portaient au Blaireau et surtout à Cédric Diggory celui pour qui le Poufsouffle avait craqué.

Les yeux du Brun n'arrivèrent plus à se détacher de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qu'il avait déjà goûté. En effet quand Ernie buvait un peu trop c'est-à-dire plus d'un verre de bière-au-beurre très vite pompette, le Blaireau devenait très câlin et bisou pour le plus grand plaisir de Justin. Le Blond embrassait alors son meilleur ami avec beaucoup d'envie... Ce que ne savait pas Justin c'était que cette envie était bien réel, cachée depuis plus d'une année maintenant.

Le garçon aux yeux couleur de glace ne put résister plus longtemps et approcha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, il dormait après tout. Tandis que leurs lèvres étaient à quelques millimètre de se caresser, Ernie sentit son meilleur ami bouger et ouvrit les yeux, Justin prit sur le fait, recula d'un seul coup.

- **Ju-Justin ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Ernie se redressant pour faire face au jeune homme.

- **Rien.. Rien..** Dit le Brun en rougissant très fortement. Il essaya de canaliser sa voix pour dire un petit mensonge. **Tu...Tu avais un cils je voulais te l'enlever.**

- **Oh d'accord. Tu as réussi à l'avoir ?** Le questionna-t-il gobant le mensonge de son meilleur ami comme un crapaud voulant s'emparer d'une mouche.

- **Non...** Il ne savait pourquoi il continuait à lui mentir, c'était sorti tout seul.

- **Tu peux me l'enlever s'il te plaît ?**

- **B-Bien sûr...** Justin se rapprocha alors d'Ernie toujours aussi rouge. Leur visage étaient assez proches il tendit la main sur l'une de ses joues. **Fais un vœux Ernie...**

Le Poufsouffle eu un immense sourire et ferma les yeux pour faire son vœux. Celui-ci n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il souhaitait embrasser le Brun encore et encore mais pas comme un simple ami non comme un amoureux, un petit ami, un amant.

Ainsi quand les yeux de Ernie furent fermés, Justin prit son courage à deux mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme.

Surpris, croyant rêver, le Poufsouffle ouvrit les yeux aussi gros que des Vifs d'Or. Ce fût le visage du Brun qui lui apparut, et ses yeux. Ses yeux qu'il aimait tant, il pouvait y lire la peur mais aussi l'envie et la joie de faire ce qu'il était en train d'entreprendre. Ernie n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de répondre à son baiser.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent et leurs lèvres se mirent à bouger avec harmonie comme si elles étaient faites pour se caresser l'une et l'autre. Après quelques secondes Ernie osa entrouvrir ses lèvres pour y inviter le Brun. Justin n'attendit pas plus longtemps transformant leur chaste baiser en un baiser plus passionnel glissant ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme. Le Blond qui n'attendait que ça, un baiser différent de tous les autres qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent échangés. Il glissa ses bras autour de la nuque du jeune homme intensifiant leur échange.

Les corps des deux jeunes hommes étaient proches comme jamais. L'un et l'autre se découvrirent d'une nouvelle manière laissant leurs doigts tremblant parcourir leur courbes. Profitant de n'être seuls dans le dortoir, emportés par le plaisir et leur envie, ils se retrouvèrent bien vite nus, leur corps brûlant l'un contre l'autre.

Justin se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, il le voulait. Il souhaitait que le Blond ne soit rien qu'à lui et à lui seul pour un moment, un instant. Ne sachant pas où tout ceci allait les mener. Regretteraient-ils ? Feront-ils semblant que rien ne se soit passé ? Seraient-ils toujours amis ? Ou plus ? Le Poufsouffle ne voulait pas y penser.

Etant au dessus du Blond, Justin caressa les cuisses d'Ernie et les montèrent sur ses épaules. Il voulait voir son visage. C'était leur première fois, peut-être la seule, il désirait le regarder, ne manquer aucun moment de cet instant.

Le Brun se pencha doucement rapprochant leur visage. Il embrassa avec tendresse ses lèvres avant de le regarder dans les yeux et murmura trois petits mots qui étaient si basiques, faibles mais qui résumaient si bien ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Voyant les yeux d'Ernie briller, le garçon n'attendit pas plus longtemps et et s'unit en douceur à lui.

Les deux garçons bougèrent en harmonie, leurs mouvements comblant l'autre de plaisir. Des gémissements étaient venus remplir la pièce chantant la passion qui les dévorait. La délectation ultime d'un coup de rein de Justin amena ce dernier au cieux. Il en cria le nom du Blond dans un râlement de jouissance.

Ernie se réveilla en sursaut entendant un cri assez spécial. La respiration haletante et courte de son meilleur ami lui vient alors aux oreilles. Le Poufsouffle se demanda s'il faisait un nouveau cauchemar. Il regarda le visage de Justin, cependant celui-ci n'était pas remplit de terreur comme plus tôt dans la nuit, mais d'un sourire en coin et une expression détendue sur le visage. Alors qu'il voulait bouger un peu Ernie sentit quelque chose au niveau de sa cuisse, là où Justin avait remonté l'une de ses jambes sur les sienne. Le cri du Jaune et Noir lui revenut en tête. Comprenant le Blond en rougit d'embarras.

Quand Justin se réveilla, il se retrouva dans son lit vide. Ernie était parti prendre une douche glacée pour ne pas penser aux possibles rêves qu'aurait pu avoir son meilleur ami.

Aucun des deux n'arriva à avouer ses sentiments à l' continuèrent de grandir, leur amitié ne s'affaiblissant nullement jusqu'au jour où Justin en visite chez ses parents moldus fût renversé par une voiture. Le Poufsouffle ne put survivre au choc, même la médecine sorciers ne put faire repartir son cœur.

Lorsque qu'Ernie apprit la nouvelle il en fût anéanti, tout son monde s'écroula. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : mourir pour le retrouver. Les cris, les larmes et le mal-être du Poufsouffle étaient horribles. Mais contrairement à une blessure qui se referme avec le temps celle-ci restait un trou béant dans son cœur ne pouvant se refermer. Hannah Abbott qui était la troisième personne de leur Trio comprit après quelques mois que Ernie n'aimait pas seulement Justin comme un ami. _Il l'aimait comme un Homme aime la vie._


End file.
